Handicap racing is gaining in popularity since it allows cars of different speeds to race one other because the slower car gets a head start. However, handicap racing has an inherent bias against the slower car that starts first. Since part of the skill in racing is to start as soon as the green is shown, racers, in an effort to time the green, often start before the green resulting in a foul which is indicated by a red light on the starting line Christmas tree. In handicap racing, because the slower car is shown the green first, often times when a foul occurs and the red light is shown, the faster car is still waiting to start. Once the second driver sees that a foul has occurred, the incentive to leave as close to green is removed thereby eliminating the possibility of the second driver fouling out. This, in essence, gives the second driver an “easy” win.